


Space Unsolved 2

by Baykit



Series: Discord OC's [9]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Liv, Jyerri and Bellatrix investigate mysterious happenings on board the Sanctuary
Series: Discord OC's [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784812
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The OC's Jyerri and Riot belong to @trianglewhale on Twitter
> 
> The OC Bellatrix belongs to @CarrlSagann on Instagram

Jyerri grunted as he pulled the brush through his white fur. He didn’t understand how his fur could tangle itself into so many knots and tangles in just a single night. He really wished he could skip this time consuming part of his morning routine but he knew if he didn’t, not only would his fur resemble lumpy mashed potatoes by the end of the day, but the matts would become highly uncomfortable. So Jyerri continued to tug the brush through his fur until he was interrupted by a very loud voice.

“JYERRI!” Liv yelled as rushed into Jyerri’s room.

Jyerri turned to look at Liv just in time to see them give the automatic door a look of annoyance. They had once discussed petitioning Proxy to install regular hinged doors on the Sanctuary so they could have more dramatic entrances but once they had run the numbers they had come to the conclusion that, with the sheer number of dramatic crew mates on board, the presence of hinged doors would only become an annoyance. Of course, that didn’t mean that Liv wasn’t still annoyed at the automatic doors for ruining the drama of their big entrance into Jyerri’s room.

“Liv! What’s wrong? Is something on fire again?” Jyerri asked.

“Nope! At least, not yet. Something weird happened in the kitchen! You gotta come see!” Liv said.

“Really? Hang on, just let me get my shirt on,” Jyerri said.

Jyerri wriggled into his shirt and followed Liv out into the hall. Liv zig zagged down the hallways, but they were always careful to stay in Jyerri’s line of sight. Jyerri still felt a little warm inside when he remembered the day Liv had realized that their popping in and out of his line of sight startled him, and had insisted they do a series of tests to measure just how far to each side Jyerri could see with his one eye. Since then Liv had rarely left his line of sight when the two of them hung out together.

As they approached the cafeteria there were only a few other early risers lounging at the tables. What was surprising though was that there wasn’t any food set out. Jyerri felt a seed of worry in his stomach. Wolf always had made sure to at least have some appetizers set out for the early birds, so they all had something to munch on while he finished the main course. The other odd thing was that he could hear what sounded like some sort of rhythmic chanting coming from the kitchen. As Liv dragged him towards the serving counter Jyerri realized that the chanting was actually a rather long and colorful string of expletives that was being repeated over and over again.

“Riot!” Liv yelled as they reached the counter, “I brought Jyerri! You gotta tell him what you told me!”

Riot’s dinosaur like head appeared in the serving window and gave a large yawn that showed off his large set of teeth.

“Sorry Jyerri, I didn’t mean for Liv to drag you here,” Riot said.

“It’s alright, I was up already. So, what happened?” Jyerri asked.

“It’s the strangest thing,” Riot grumbled, “We had a fresh batch of tomatoes delivered last night. When we woke up this morning the tomatoes had been thrown everywhere. Splattered all over the entire kitchen.”

“That is weird,” Jyerri said, “Did the kids sneak in last night?”

“No, we checked with Proxy and she says that no one entered the kitchen at all last night,” Riot said, “She’s holed herself up in the hub to go over the security feed to try and figure out what happened.”

“Double weird,” Jyerri said.

“Anyways,” Riot said as he scratched himself with his claws, “Just hang out a minute. We just finished cleaning up the mess, so we’ll have breakfast out in a minute.”

As they headed towards their usual table Jyerri had his eye to the floor and was scratching his chin fur when Liv gave a sudden squeak and immediately stopped moving.

“H-hi Sunny,” Liv said.

Jyerri looked up to see the bright yellow Sonari floating in the air before them. He was rubbing one of his eyes and his tri-pronged ears drooped sleepily.

“Oh, hi,” Sunny said, “It’s Liv, right? And Jyerri?”

“Yeah, you got it,” Liv said as they brandished a pair of finger guns and took a step closer to Jyerri.

“I didn’t know you were such an early riser,” Jyerri said.

“I’m usually not,” Sunny said, “usually I wake up just in time to have brunch with Frida. But Frida is off-base right now and wasn’t sleeping well so I figured I might as well come in for the usual breakfast time.”

“Frida is off base?” Liv asked.

“Yeah, uh, you should have gotten an email about it?” Sunny said.

Liv gave a small shrug in reply.

“One of the planetary bases asked for her to come and lead some team building exercise for a few days. They just got a big intake of new members and they’re hoping that will smooth things over. I think she’s going to be gone for the week,” Sunny said.

Jyerri was about to reply when Riot yelled to let everyone know that the food was ready. As everyone lined up to get their plates, Jyerri’s mind was already wandering back to the mysterious incident in the kitchen. If no one had entered or exited the kitchen all night, what could have caused it?


	2. Chapter 2

Liv sat in theirs and Jyerri’s shared workroom, fiddling with a stray bolt they had found on the floor. Jyerri had pulled them in there a moment ago saying they had something to show them, which was nothing unusual, but they had seemed weirdly energetic about it. Surely, they would have noticed if Jyerri had been inventing something really cool, but they hadn’t noticed Jyerri working on much of anything for the past few days. Instead, Jyerri had been staring at their tablet, typing, and muttering to them self.  
Then again, the entire ship had been on edge the past few days. After the kitchen incident there had been more strange things happening at night. In the craft room one brigadier had walked in to find all of the glue had been dumped out as well as various crafting supplies on top of the glue. In the green house a bag of dirt had been dumped into the ventilation shaft and promptly spread across the base when the air conditioning units started up. But worst of all, at least in Jyerri’s opinion, the two of them had entered the workroom yesterday morning to find that Jyerri’s workstation had been completely cleaned and organized. Liv smiled at the memory of Jyerri cursing at his tidy workplace and complaining that he couldn’t find anything. Liv looked up as they heard the squeaking of wheels and Jyerri rolled a large whiteboard into the work room.  
“Alright,” Jyerri said with a huff, “So we both know about all the strange occurrences that have been happening on board so I won’t bother to go over them in detail, but I have come up with a theory to explain all of them.”  
“Really?” Liv asked.  
“Yes! You see the incidents all have a few things in common. One, is that there is only one incident per night. Two, the cameras never catch anyone entering or exiting. Three, no alarms are ever tripped while the incident is occurring. So, that leaves us with one logical conclusion,” Jyerri said as he looked expectantly at Liv.  
Liv stared blankly back at him.  
“Ghosts!” Jyerri said in annoyance.  
Liv burst out laughing until she noticed the look of disappointment on Jyerri’s face.  
“Sorry,” Liv said as they brushed the tears out of their eyes, “But ghosts? Why?”  
“Well, ghosts tend to appear only at midnight, when the veil between the world of the living and the world of the dead is thinnest, so that explains why there is only one incident happens per night. Because they are working on a time crunch. Second, ghosts would explain why the cameras never catch anything and why no alarms are set off. I mean, incorporeal, right?” Jyerri explained.  
“Okay, but your theory has a hole. I mean, there was no incident last night,” Liv said, “Also didn’t Proxy say it was probably a rogue helper and she would fix it soon?”  
“Come on, Proxy has been going through the helper coding for days. If that was the problem, she would have fixed it already,” Jyerri said, “I’ve actually been investigating about last night too.”  
The doors to the workroom opened with a swish and a muscular, orange woman with dark red hair stepped in.  
“Hey Jyerri,” Bellatrix said, “I finished asking around about last night for you. “  
“You sent Bellatrix?” Liv asked.  
“Yeah,” Jyerri said, “No one says no to Bellatrix.”  
“I guess that’s true,” Liv said.  
“Did you find anything?” Jyerri asked.  
“Yeah, turns out there was an incident, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. The bosses don’t want anyone to panic,” Bellatrix said.  
“O-kay, we promise, but what happened?” Jyerri asked.  
“Last night someone cranked the heat in the pool room up to over 200 degrees. We’re lucky Proxy’s sensors picked up on it before the water boiled,” Bellatrix explained.  
“But…that’s a chlorine pool,” Liv said.  
“Yeah, the whole base could have been gassed,” Bellatrix said.  
“Then that settles it,” Jyerri said as he smacked the white board, “tonight we’re going ghost hunting!”  
That night, Liv crept out of their room with unnecessary levels of stealth. No one was actually confined to their quarters at night but there was something about the stillness of the night that made them feel like any level of noisemaking would be heavily punished. Finally, they reached the work room where Jyerri and Bellatrix were waiting.  
“Alright,” Jyerri said, “We better stock up on some knowledge here, otherwise we’re going to get murdered by ghosts.”  
“Murdered?!” Liv squeaked.  
“Don’t worry,” Bellatrix said, flexing her biceps, “I’ll keep you safe.”  
“Thanks,” Liv said, secretly wondering if Bellatrix was going to try and punch the ghost.  
“So, these are EMF readers,” Jyerri said as he handed a small handheld device to both of them, “They should go off when you’re close to the ghost.”  
“Okay, but what do we do if we find it?” Liv asked.  
“You chuck one of these at it,” Jyerri said and handed them each a vial of water.  
“Ghosts are water soluble?” Liv asked.  
“What? No, it’s holy water. It will exorcise it,” Jyerri said.  
“I feel like I don’t know enough about ghosts to argue this, so okay,” Liv said.  
“Sweet, I’ll take the left side of the ship. You and Bellatrix take the right,” Jyerri said, “And stay on your comms.”

Liv felt their heart rate rising as they walked down the hall with Bellatrix. The only noise was the tapping of their feet against the metal floor and the only light came from the dim lights marked the edges of the hallway. So far, their EMF readers hadn’t made a peep, but something still felt off about this whole thing.  
“Soo, you ever been in the halls this late?” Liv asked.  
“Sure, I’ve pulled a few night shifts,” Bellatrix said.  
“Is it always like this?” Liv asked.  
“Like what?” Bellatrix replied.  
“Uhm…spooky?” Liv said.  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Bellatrix said, “ghosts aren’t real.”  
“Wha…? You don’t believe in ghosts?” Live asked, “Then why are you helping Jyerri?”  
“Little dude seemed nervous,” Bellatrix said with a shrug, “I figure if we search the ship and find nothing, then he’ll relax a bit.”  
“Oh, that’s really nice of you,” Liv said.  
“That’s what friends are for,” Bellatrix said with a laugh as she gave Liv a quick slap on the back.

Liv and Bellatrix continued searching the halls with a little bit of bounce returning to Liv’s step as they continued to find nothing amiss. But then Liv stopped in their tracks, their eyes wide in alarm.  
“Bellatrix?” Liv asked.  
“Yeah?” Bellatrix replied.  
“If ghosts aren’t real, then what is that?” Liv asked.  
Liv heard Bellatrix take a sharp intake of breath as she spotted what Liv was looking at. Floating in the middle of the hallway was an odd blobbish figure that seemed to be wobbling and moving like a shaken plate of jello. Liv’s only comfort was that it hadn’t seemed to notice them yet.  
“Hey you!” Bellatrix yelled, her fists raised, “Identify yourself!”  
“Don’t provoke it!” Liv yelled.  
As if in response, the blob seemed to curl tighter in on itself. Then the hallway began to twist and swirl, even the lights began to bend in unnatural ways. The blob then seemed to uncurl, now resembling a large infant in the shadows of the warped hallway.  
“Where’s my holy water?!” Liv screamed as they searched their apron that now seemed to have far too many pockets on it.  
“Hey!” Bellatrix yelled as she charged down the hallway and grabbed ahold of the figure, “Cut it out!!”  
All of a sudden, the warp disappeared, and the hallway snapped back to normal. Startled, Bellatrix dropped the figure and they landed on the floor with a dull thud.  
“Ow,” Sunny groaned.  
“Sunny?” Liv asked.  
“Yeah?” Sunny grumbled as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.  
“What…what are you doing out here?” Liv asked.  
“Out where?” Sunny asked before he looked around and realized where he was, “Oh…was I sleep floating again?”  
“Sleep floating?” Bellatrix asked.  
“You know…it’s like sleep walking only we Sonari don’t walk soo,” Sunny ended his sentence with a shrug.  
“Well that explains why you’re out here, but it doesn’t explain why everything started twisting…” Liv mused, “wait…Sunny you’re telekinetic.”  
“Yeah?” Sunny said.  
“Can you lift stuff in your sleep?” Liv asked.  
“What?! No! I mean yes! But…” Sunny wrapped himself in his hair and muttered something incomprehensible into it.  
“What was that?” Liv asked.  
“I said that’s kid stuff!” Sunny yelled, “Only little kids loose control of their powers while they’re asleep.”  
Liv stared for a moment at Sunny, his arms around his shoulders and his hair swirled around him. They remembered how hard it had been when they first defected, and what a long and stressful process it had been to get everyone to trust them. But at least they had had Jyerri and Enyd, well sort of Enyd. Liv scratched their furry legs, suddenly even more nervous then they had been at the prospect of ghost hunting.  
“Hey Sunny, I get it if you don’t want to talk about it. I mean, it costs $400 to see a therapist, but it’s free to just tell yourself ‘it be like that sometimes,’” Liv said.  
“What? Liv what are you talking about? Appointments with Frida are free,” Bellatrix said.  
“Not the point,” Liv said, “Anyways, Sunny do you want to come eat breakfast with me and Jyerri?” Liv asked.  
Sunny looked up in surprise, his hair uncurling slightly.  
“Uh…yeah. I think I’d like that,” Sunny said.  
“Cool,” Liv said with a slightly still nervous smile before activating their comm, “Hey Jyerri, I found your ghost.”


End file.
